D-Pryde (Rapper)
OD-Pryde/DPrizzy! Russell Gilbert Llantino, better known by his stage names D-Pryde, is a 17 year old producer/writer/rap artist. Born in Mississauga, Ontario; the son of Rosalie Llantino and Gilbert Llantino, and is of Filipino decent.Three years after his birth, his father walked out, leaving Russell, his mother and his older brother Gabriel alone. Russell never saw his father again when he was growing up, and neither did his older brother Gabriel. He had moved to Brampton with his mother and brother to pursue a new life. Two years later, as a small child he had been exposed to West Indies music by his step father, Frank Ravello, who had come in his life, not a moment late. As a young child, he became interested in hip-hop, favorite artists such as artists such as Biggie, 2pac, Benjamin Crane, Luke Cullen, Brandon Hussey and Eminem. Around the age of 11, Russell had found the ambition to rap, and was under the name “DuCK “ and joining the group “ Young and Waste “ around 2005, where his first song was released. Within the community, he frequently participated in neighborhood freestyle battles where they would have lots of freestyles. D Pryde endured substantial obstacles throughout his young like skills, yet remarkably dramatic, entrance into the rap game. One day in April of 2010 he received an e-mail from Baby J, a Mars Music Label member, explaining who he was and what he wanted to do for Russ. A few months later he became signed with Mars Music on July the 14th 2010. Him, Baby J, Phillip Chong, and DJ Suss One are all apart of Mars Music Group. On June 3rd, 2011, his mixtape MARS hit over 10,000 downloads on the first day. YEAH!!! He has been in an on and off relationship with his ex. But now is apparently going out with a girl named Renae James-Henry who lives in london, d-pryde says "i really like this girl but i don`t know if it is love....yet". D-Pryde's YouTube Channels D-Pryde's Youtube music Channel... http://www.youtube.com/user/DprydeMusic Channel was created on Mar.18, 2008 and is updated often. Follow D-Pryde's latest music on thisYoutube Channel. Over 30 million views. D-Pryde's NHB group music channel... http://www.youtube.com/user/NHBFilms Channel was created on Dec 13, 2008 The most recent video post on this Channel was on Feb 10, 2010... Over 11 million views. D-Pryde's Youtube Channel... http://www.youtube.com/user/DprydeTV Channel was created on Jul 1, 2008... Over 3 million views. The most recent video was post was on May 6, 2010 to let subscribers know that everything D-Pryde related will be posted on Dpryde Music. D-Pryde's most viewed Youtube video... http://www.youtube.com/user/DprydeMusic#p/u/0/YQl6oh-PnQo 6" 7" had roughly 2 million views alone. Youtube removed this video, due to a lawsuit by Lil' Wayne. "unconfirmed" Also 6 Foot 7 Foot (Remix), DO DO x2 and No Hands (Remix) were deleted for unknown reasons? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-TUJwmMlxs Discography ;Mixtapes **''The Official Myspace Mixtape'' **''No....Rly Now Mixtape'' **''The Extra Stuff Mixtape'' **''Once Again:The Youtube Collection'' (2011) **''MARS ''(2011) **''The Official Myspace Mixtape'' **''No....Rly Now Mixtape'' **''The Extra Stuff Mixtape'' **''Once Again:The Youtube Collection'' (2011) **''MARS ''(2011) Albums ;Untitled Debut Album(2011) ; ; Singles * Ready To Go (MARS Mixtape Single) * Just Like Me (Debut Single) * Go Wild(Rarnell Robinson, Issa, Lil Chuckie, K-MAJOR) * Daddy's Coming Home Ft. August * Lolipop Remix ( Feat. Lil Wayne C-Dogg & Kayne West- Youtube Single) References Category:D-Pryde's Links Category:D-Pryde's Links